Siempre estaré contigo
by Hakirox
Summary: Después de años al estar a su lado se da cuenta que no puede vivir ya sin ella, así que hará todo lo posible por protegerla, pero lo mas difícil sera el revelarle sus sentimientos por ella. ¿Como saldrá Talon de esta situación? Descubrelo ;)
1. No todo a cambiado

Este es mi primer fic después de mucho tiempo, y comenzare con esta pareja que me encanta y desconozco las razones por la que es tan desconocida. También desearía agradecerle a que con su historia me inspiro a que yo escribiera de nuevo, así que la gente que lea mi fic los invito a leer **Infiltrados** que es una gran historia que recién esta comenzando.

Así que un abrazo y hasta otra.

* * *

Era una noche tranquila en la capital de Noxus el viento soplaba por las solitarias calles de la cuidad, la luna brillaba en la sima del firmamento guiando a las estrellas que se veían diminutas comparada con ella. La cuidad parecía una escena sacada de una película romántica donde los personajes se unen para siempre en amor eterno, pero es muy cuestionable si las personas que quedan en la cuidad están para tales cursilerías porque estaban en una guerra interminable con Demacia y la mayoría de la gente fue solicitada para luchar en el frente, y las pocas personas que se quedaron lloran o ruegan por el futuro de los que se marcharon, y lo único que piden es que vuelvan, alómenos para darles un entierro honorable.

En la mansión Du Couteau no era la excepción, todo el lugar estaba en silencio, ni siquiera se oía el sonido de los grillos, y todo estaba en total oscuridad, cualquiera diría que está abandonada o incluso que esta embrujada y que los espíritus espanta toda forma de vida. Pero todo esto se rompe con el sonido chirriante de la puerta al abrirse dejando entrar una figura en la oscuridad, pero pocos momentos que la puerta deja entrar a este individua las luces se enciende y dos figuras corren a lo que parece que intentan botar al este "intruso".

-¿Que se suponen que están haciendo? - Pregunta Talon el recién llegado.

-¡Teníamos mucho miedo de que no volvieras! - Contesta una pequeña Cassiopeia al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Te extrañamos muchísimo! – Agrega una pequeña pelirroja que también abrasaba con toda su fuerza a Talon, quien este al ver a sus pequeñas tan preocupadas por él se arrodilla y les dice con una voz tan cariñosa que incluso hasta a él le extrañó.- No tenías de que preocuparos, yo las cuidare y nunca les fallare a ninguna de las dos, siempre estaré para protegerlas.- Y al finalizar de decir estas palabras las abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo y se juró a él mismo de que no podía romper esta promesa que les había dicho.

Entonces las hermanitas más animada se miraron un momento entre ellas y le dedicaron a su "hermano" una gran sonrisa y unas palabras que quedaron para siempre en la memoria del asesino.- ¡Te amamos Talon!

Y en respuesta Talon acaricio los cabellos de la pequeña Katarina y Cassiopeia y les dijo – Yo también las amo.- Con una sonrisa que salió de lo más profundo de su oscurecida alma.

Luego las pequeñas salieron corriendo juguetonas por el pasillo, mientras que Talon lo único que pudo apreciar fue la ausencia de su maestro.

Ya han pasado más de 7 años de ese momento y otra vez Talon entra por la puerta pero ya nadie corre a recibirle, Katarina está en el sofá del salón jugando con sus dagas y Cassiopeia se encuentra en su habitación arreglándose como siempre, y allí se encuentra él parado en la entrada imaginándose a "sus" pequeñas corriendo para recibirle y decirle todo lo que lo extrañaron, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la pelirroja.- ¿Qué haces ahí parado?¿te pasa algo?.- pregunto con un poco de intriga.

-Nada… solo estaba pensando.- Responder fríamente el asesino.

-Entonces cierra la puerta, está empezando a hacer frió.- Le contesta la pelirroja en forma de orden. A lo que Talon acata y cierra la puerta en silencio y avanza al salón para alómenos sentir la compañía de Katarina, así que se sentó en un sofá próximo a ella, guardo silencio y volvió a pensar que como seria su vida si no estuvieran en guerra, si no tuviera que salir a misiones con miedo de dejar sola a Katarina y Cassiopeia, de no poder cumplir la promesa que les hizo hace tanto tiempo, ellas era lo único que tenía, la gloria, reputación, triunfo, vida, no son nada sin ellas, él no es nada sin ellas. Observa por un momento a su compañera y piensa que él es la principal razón de lo que es ella hoy en día, él la crió prácticamente, le enseño todo lo que sabe, y ahora mírenla toda una asesina, temida en toda valoran, uno de los mayores pilares de Noxus… y al mismo tiempo toda una mujer.

Pero nuevamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la dueña de ellos.- ¿Qué me ves tanto?- Pregunta la pelirroja curiosa por el actuar de su hermanastro.

-Solo pensaba en lo mucho que has crecido.- Responde el asesino con tranquilidad.

A lo que Katarina se sonroja un poco ante la respuesta de Talon, a lo que se levanta murmurando.- Que estas raro hoy.- Y se dirige a su habitación dejando solo al asesino.

Y en la sombría soledad que sentía en la quietud del salón Talon murmuro.- Si.- Estaba raro ese día, estaba melancólico, estaba triste, era su cumpleaños y ninguna de las dos personas más importante de su vida le felicito, ninguna de ellas le abrazo o le dijo algo, un presente o una muestra de cariño.

Ya nada era como cuando eran pequeñas y necesitaban de él, ahora se pueden valer por sí solas, sin contar las numerosas veces que ha tenido que rescatar a Katarina de la emboscada demasiado notoria de un grupo demanciano o proteger a Cassiopeia de los ataques de una vengativa y traicionada Sivir.

Así que triste y desanimado se levanta y se dirige a su habitación, mañana tendrían que volver a ir a la liga y enfrentarse hasta después de la muerte, no le molestaba exterminar una y mil vidas todos los días, pero lo que odiaba con toda su alma es luchar contra Katarina en la línea de mid, todas las veces que le escogían para luchar rezaba a todos los dioses que conocía y a los que no que cuando aparecieran los minios a luchar en las líneas esa cabellera roja aparezca al otro lado, frente a él, y cuando se le elegían para luchar en la jungla rogaba que en su equipo esa misma melena pelirroja la escogieran para pelear en la línea de mid y así luchar a su lado como en antaño cuando no existía la liga de las leyendas. Soltó una sonrisa a la nada al verse pensar de una forma tan cariñosa por una persona que ni siquiera recordó su cumpleaños, por lo que siguió su camino hasta su habitación, pero cuando estuvo de frente a la puerta la encontró entre abierta y por lo que se acordaba él la había dejado cerrada, aunque decidió no tomarle importancia y se aventuró a dentro de su cuarto y apenas encendió la luz dos figuras se aproximaron a él y lo abrazaron fuertemente por un momento y cuando Talon logro tomar conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo, las hermanas ya le había soltado y le presentaron un pequeño obsequio entre ambas.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Dijeron ambas al unísono.

Talon no encontraba las palabras para expresarle su gratitud ante tal muestra de afecto, así que solo tomo el obsequio entre sus manos y antes de que pudiera decir algo Katarina le pregunto.- ¿Pensaste que se nos había olvidado?- Con una sonrisa y sus ojos bien abiertos observando directamente los ojos del asesino.

-¿Cómo se nos olvidaria tu cumpleaños?- Agrego Cassiopeia también sonriendo ante la falta de palabras de Talon.

Por lo que Talon al verse ante esta escena lo único que logra hacer fue a empezar a reír, a reír feliz de que se había equivocado, al ver que si se acordaron de él. Las hermanas se miraron por un momento impactadas por la reacción del asesino, por lo que decidieron en acompañarlo en esa risa tan sincera que pocas veces tenían el privilegio de oír.

Cuando Talon había recuperado la compostura les dijo.- Muchas gracias… son lo mejor que tengo en la vida.- Y miro a sus compañeras como en sus cara se mostró una clara impresión al escuchar palabras tan cariñosas salir de la boca del asesino más temido de todo el mundo de Valoran.

-Venga Talon, no es para tanto.- Dijo Katarina sonrojada ante las palabras de Talon.

-Abre el regalo Talon.- Ofreció animada Cassiopeia a su hermanastro.

Así que Talon aun con una gran sonrisa en sus labios comenzó a abrir el regalo con mucha delicadeza, como si se tratara del mayor tesoro del mundo, pero era parecido, porque se trataba del más grande tesoro del asesino, así que con calma y buena letra abrió su obsequio y se encontró con una foto donde aparecían ellos tres felices Cassiopeia sobre sus hombros y él abrazando a Katarina sonriendo, Talon recordaba ese día con mucho cariño, fue cuando tuvieron un día libre de todo y salieron a caminar como si fueran unas personas normales y no tres de los más poderosos guerreros de Noxus atemorizando a cualquier forma de vida que se les cruzara en el camino.

Pero sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por Katarina al decir algo avergonzada.- Sabemos que no es mucho, pero es que tampoco teníamos mucho tiempo entre la liga y las misio…- Fue interrumpida por el dedo de Talon que se posó en sus delicados labios, lo que la hizo sonrojarse nuevamente, y este le respondió.- Es perfecto, muchas gracias… a ambas.- Y sonrió abiertamente a las hermanas y estas le sonrieron devuelta y lo abrazaron nuevamente con mucha fuerza y le dijeron al mismo tiempo.- Te queremos mucho Talon.-

-Yo también os quiero a ambas.- Y también correspondió el abrazo, y pensó que no todo había cambiado como él había pensado, y se alegró al comprobar que se había equivocado cuando llego este día a su hogar.

-Bueno… ¡es hora de la fiesta!- Dijo Cassiopeia levantando una botella de champaña.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia y espero que alla sido de su agrado, también recordar que todo comentario es bien recibido, aunque sea una critica o una felicitación, las cuales son quienes animan a continuar todo este trabajo. Y no olvidar de leer **Infiltrados** de **,** se los recomiendo. :3


	2. Una noche más

Aquí el segundo capitulo para su disfrute, y esperando que a más gente se comience a interese por esta pareja que me párese tan adorable :3

* * *

Katarina se levanta de mi lado y se dirige a donde se encontraba su hermana y la ayuda en lo que para la menor de las Du Couteau parece la tarea más difícil de mundo "abrir una botella". Tampoco para la pelirroja era una misión sencilla, las hermanitas se decían ideas mutuamente de cómo lograr extraer ese pequeño corcho, pero ninguna idea tenia éxito.

Que importaba la frialdad con la que siempre las trato por si muere en alguna misión no lo extrañen, que interesa el título del asesino más despiadado de todo Noxus, es más, de todo Valoran, cuando estaban con esas dos aunque no se lo demostrara ni siquiera a ellas era feliz, era por lo que luchaba todos los días, eran ellas dos por lo que aún se aferraba a la vida, en momentos como esos pensaba cual era el motivo de vivir que poseía antes de entrar en esta mansión, ¿para que luchaba? ¿Para que se agarraba tan fuerte a la mísera idea de sobrevivir?, en esa época lo más probable es que nunca se lo allá cuestionado, solo lo hacía.

Ahora solo reía y disfrutaba de ver a sus hermanastras luchar con una simple botella.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? Será mejor que levantes tu trasero y vengas a ayudarnos.- Le ordeno una molesta Katarina al verse impotente de no lograr abrir una maldita botella. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inútil?, debe estar muy apretada, pensaba para sí, para no sentir tan mal consigo misma.

-Dame eso.- Le dice Talon entre risas a la pelirroja, a lo que ella le lana la botella todavía fastidiada.

-Quizás sea buena idea usar un paño Talon, está demasiado apretado.- Le aconseja Cassiopeia.

-A ustedes dolo les falta el toque.- Le dice y comienza a sacar el corcho empujando con su pulgar y cuando faltaba solo una puntita agita un poca la botella y la golpea por la parte de abajo para que salga impulsada, a lo que Cassiopeia comienza a gritar emocionada y Katarina solo se limita a observar con disimulo al asesino. Que feliz que se ve, y es por nosotras, piensa la pelirroja y sonríe.

-¿Que ocurre hermana?- Le pregunta Cassiopeia al ver a Katarina tan pensativa.

-Nada.- Se limita a decir la aludida.

-Entonces ven con tu copa para hacer un brindis.- Dice Talon.

Katarina le obedece y le ha cerca su copa para que se la llene, y cuando ya los tres tenían sus copas servidas Cassiopeia pronuncia.- Bueno yo creo que Katarina debería dedicarte las primeras palabras.- Mientras observaba la cara de preocupación que apareció en su hermana que no sabía que decir.

-Si Kat, ¿Por qué no me dices unas palabras?- Le pregunto Talon todavía con una sonrisa en sus labios. La pelirroja tenía que admitir que se veía muy extraño sonriendo, pero eso no quita el hecho que le gustaba verlo feliz. Ese pensamiento hizo que se sintiera como una tonta al meditar de cómo le agradara que este el estado anímico de Talon, pero lo tenía en frete esperando unas palabras de ella, ¿Estaba ansioso por saber que diría? ¿Le interesaba lo que ella le dijera?

-Bueno…- No sabía que decir, no tenía nada planeado y tampoco quería decepcionarlo, un momento, ¿Se estaba preocupando de decepcionar a Talon? ¿Qué me está pasando? Se preguntaba en sus pensamientos la pelirroja.

-¿Si?- Pronunciaba el asesino al ver a Katarina tan acomplejada por dedicarle unas palabras, debía admitir que se veía muy tierna en esa situación.

-Bueno, que quería agradecerte, digo, queríamos agradecerte de estar siempre allí para nosotras, de ser aquel que nos soporta todos los días, incluso en nuestros días de complicación...- Decía la pelirroja.

-Y no es sencillo.- Le interrumpió el asesino.

-Si lo sé, digo, lo sabemos… También agradecerte que aunque no somos familia de sangre ni nada siempre nos has cuidado y protegido desde que estamos juntos… Y que siempre, siempre, siempre eres el primero en correr a apoyarnos cuando lo necesitamos, en pelea o como solamente un oyente de nuestros acomplejamientos o problemas.- Continuaba hablando mientras sentía pasar todos esos recuerdos tan bellos con los que poseía con Talon.- Así que gracias, muchas gracias y espero que este no sea el último de tus cumpleaños que la pasemos juntos, feliz cumpleaños Talon.- Termino de pronunciar mientras levantaba la copa, así que los otros dos la imitaron y levantaron sus copas, y gritaron los tres juntos.- ¡Salud!- Y acto seguido se bebieron las copas de un solo trago.

Y mientras Cassiopeia se encargaba de rellenarlas, Talon se dirigió a Katarina y le dijo dulcemente al oído susurrando un.- Gracias.

La pelirroja al sentir este acercamiento del asesino se limitó a observarlo un momento y le dijo.- Solo es la verdad Talon, yo soy la que debe estar agradecida. Pero no te acostumbres, es solo por hoy.- Acabo de hablar mirándolo a los ojos seriamente, obviamente no iba a permitir que se acostumbrara a escucharla decir que estaba agradecida de él o que le debía algo.

-Con eso me basta.- Le respondió el asesino para luego acercarse a Cassiopeia para ir a buscar su copa.

Obviamente la pelirroja no se esperaba esas palabras por lo que se sonrojo un poco y agradeció que Talon no se había quedado para observar cómo se enrojecieron sus mejillas, así que se calmó y fue a buscar ella también su copa para seguir bebiendo.

Así fue como nuestros protagonistas siguieron bebiendo y bebiendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada, degustando distintos tipos de tragos, contando recuerdos y anécdotas, parecían personas normales, sin tener que pensar que el día de mañana tendrán que luchar por su vida, que no tendrán que arrebatarle las esperanzas de un futuro mejor a otras almas, que son armas dedicadas a mutilar y despedazar vidas hasta su último suspiro, ahora son como unos adolescentes normales, bebiendo y riendo, sin preocupaciones, sin problemas, sin una guerra en la cual combatir hasta que sus brazos ya no puedan levantar un arma para seguir luchando. Aunque ninguno lo mencione los tres se sienten igual, sienten esa libertad de ser normales, y eran felices aunque fuera solo por un momento, un segundo, un solo suspiro era suficiente para ellos.

Pero dejando tanta filosofía de lado, Cassiopeia callo dormida a la cama de Talon después de tantas bebidas ingeridas no sorprende a ninguno de los dos que aún se mantenían en pie, aunque igual de borrachos.

-¡Que débil que eres Cassio!- Le grito su hermana con un tono de burla, pero la única respuesta que se escucho fue un gran ronquido de parte de la aludida, a lo que la pelirroja le causo mucha gracia y comenzó a reír torpemente por el efecto del alcohol, y como no lograba mantener el equilibrio fue caminando mientras se seguía riendo hacia los brazos de Talon, que este los abrió para impedir que se callera por si hacia algún movimiento brusco en el momento que entraran en contacto por la borrachera que tenían los asesinos.

-Venga Katarina, es hora de dormir.- Le aconseja Talon a la pelirroja, pero esta no emite ninguna respuesta, solamente se aferraba más a él para no caerse y le queda mirando a los ojos.- Se está haciendo tar…- A lo que el asesino no logra terminar de hablar debido que la mujer que sostenía en sus brazos le roba un beso de los labios, fue un simple rose, muy torpe por el alcohol pero aun así fue un tacto tan delicado que Talon se sonrojo, pero Katarina se estaba dirigiendo peligrosamente al suelo, y un segundo antes de que callera Talon la logra sujetar y se da cuenta de que había caído en un profundo sueño, por lo que toma la decisión de llevarla como una princesa a su habitación para acostarla y dejar que descanse, así que la toma de los hombros y la parte de atrás de las rodillas y la comienza a transportar a sus aposentos, y mientras caminaba lo más derecho que podía en su estado pensaba en ese beso que le robo la pelirroja, no era extraño que en sus momentos de ebriedad Katarina le robara uno que otro beso, ya era normal para él, pero sus besos de borrachera eran muy bruscos y muchas veces ni siquiera lograba darle el beso en los labios, sino que en las mejillas, nariz o su mentón por el efecto del alcohol.

Pero este beso era distinto, fue suave, cariñoso y certero, no podía estar seguro de que fue por efecto del alcohol o fue apropósito. Cuando estaba pensando esto ya se encontraba de frente a la cama de la dueña de sus pensamientos, así que comienza a dejarla delicadamente sobre ella y mientras lo hacía pensó en voz alta.- ¿Cómo va a ser posible que le guste?- Y tristemente le acaricio una mejilla a su bella durmiente y le pregunta.- ¿Cierto?- Sin recibir respuesta se marcha al salón para descansar un poco y dormir algo antes de que amanezca, y tengan que volver a la liga para seguir con sus luchas, que para él no tenían ningún sentido, pero ¿Qué le iba a hacer?, solo estaba allí para proteger más de cerca a sus consentidas.

-Será mejor que deje de pensar tanto, ya me duele la cabeza.- Se dijo para sí mismo mientras se acercaba al sofá, y cuando ya estaba acostado comenzó a acurrucarse, dejándole paso a Morfeo para que se lo llevara aunque fueran por unos segundos a su mundo para que descansara, pero su mente le jugo una broma ya que cuando cerro sus ojos se imaginó a la pelirroja en frente de él con una sonrisa y le dice.-Dulce sueños, mi amor.- A lo que él se sienta rápidamente en el sofá para verse en la oscuridad del salón, y al verse completamente solo decide por seguir durmiendo e implorando a su cerebro que dejara de imaginar estupideces para que lograra dormirse pronto.

Al día siguiente no se sorprendió al ser el primero en despertarse, ya estaba acostumbrado de tener que ir a despertarlas como si fuera su madre para que vallan al colegio, pero tampoco estaba muy erado, al final de cuenta era su mayordomo.

Así que se levantó y le ordeno primero a Cassiopeia que se levantara.- A bañarse Cassio, que llegaremos tarde a la liga.- Porque estaba en su habitación durmiendo y deseaba ordenarla aunque fuera un poco antes de que se marcharan a la liga, como era de esperar la menor de las Du Couteau obedeció sin alagar a la orden de Talon, y mientras se dirigía al baño para asearse el asesino le dijo de la puerta de su habitación.- Cuando salgas avísale a Katarina que también se bañe, y rápido.

-De acuerdo.- Se limitó en contestarle Cassiopeia para ingresa rápidamente al baño.

Mientras esperaba que las hermanas se ducharan limpio su habitación, la ordeno, preparo el desayuno y fue a sentarse en un sofá individual del salón a leer el periódico mientras comía su desayuno tranquilamente.- Estas mujeres sí que se demoran, dios.- Se dijo para sí mismo el asesino mientras seguía esperando a que las féminas bajaran para que él lograra tomarse un baño.

-Así que ¿Nos demoramos mucho?- Le pregunto la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados mientras observaba a Talon leyendo el periódico.

Este ante la sorpresa de escuchar la interrogativa de la que fue dueña de sus pensamientos la noche anterior tan repentinamente se sobre salto un poco, pero se tranquilizó rápidamente y le contesto.- Pues claro, tuve tiempo para limpiar, ordenar, preparar el desayuno, comérmelo y leer el periódico mientras las esperaba.- Con su tono frio y su mirada sin preocupaciones, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle añadió.- En la cocina esta vuestro desayuno, yo iré a ducharme que llegaremos tarde.- Y de nuevo sin esperar respuesta de la pelirroja se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente al baño para comenzar su aseo, pensaba en lo largo que sería el día, solo deseaba que los invocadores no lo escogieran hoy para que tuviera otro día de descanso.

-espero que tampoco la elijan a ella, no quiero verla morir.- Murmuro pensando en la pelirroja, mientras sentía caer las gotas de la bañera en su larga cabellera marrón.

* * *

Hasta aquí por esta semana, un saludo y hasta la otra :3


End file.
